<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise by AuraMedusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586994">A Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMedusa/pseuds/AuraMedusa'>AuraMedusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Drunk!Tenn, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, M/M, Polyamory - M/M/M, TRIGGAY, Teasing, much love here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMedusa/pseuds/AuraMedusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER spends their anniversary together and Gaku plays a trick on Tenn to make him relax.<br/>What they don't know is that Tenn has prepared a surprise for his two boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, TRIGGER - Relationship, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution for TRIGGER's anniversary. I wanted to upload this earlier, but it turned out longer than expected.</p><p>I always wanted to write a drunk Tenn, so here it is finally! Even though that scene is short and the story focuses more on the things happening after that. Enjoy anyway!</p><p>Non-native speaker, sorry for any mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Please check the chapter end notes for TRG OT3 related info/news! :3</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuu couldn’t believe his eyes and ears when he came into the living room.</p><p>It was the evening of TRIGGER’s anniversary day, so they were supposed to relax and celebrate, but—</p><p>“Gakuuu…! Kiss meee!” Their center’s whiny voice resounded through the apartment.</p><p>Gaku was sitting on the couch, watching TV. And next to him was Tenn, clinging to his arm and trying to climb into his lap.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” The older man sounded amused. He averted his eyes from the TV to give Tenn a short peck on his lips.</p><p>The younger boy pouted. “Not enough…”</p><p>“I’m watching TV, if you can see that, brat.”</p><p>“Don’t treat me like a chiiild……!”</p><p>“You’re behaving like one right now, though.”</p><p>Ryuu carefully approached them, not sure what was going on.</p><p>“U-Umm… What happened? Why is Tenn..… Is he <em>drunk</em>?”</p><p>“’m not drunk, you’re drunk!” Tenn slurred and turned around wobbly. His face lit up when he saw it was Ryuu who had arrived.</p><p>“Ryuuuu! Hug!” He said with a big smile and spread his arms. Then he leaned forward and almost fell off the couch, if Ryuu hadn’t caught him in time.</p><p>“Careful!”</p><p>Ryuu let out a sigh of relief when he held the boy safely in his arms.</p><p>Unaware of the danger he had just escaped, Tenn blissfully rubbed his head against Ryuu’s shoulder.</p><p>“He really <em>is</em> drunk. How did that happen?” Ryuu pushed Tenn back against the couch and seated himself on Gaku’s other side.</p><p>Gaku remained silent and just watched as Tenn slid down to rest his head in his lap.</p><p>“Gaku? He’s still not allowed to drink, you know… What if—“</p><p>“Relax, Ryuu. It was very little alcohol. I just switched his normal apple juice with cider, and he didn’t notice anything. Didn’t expect him to get this drunk, though.”</p><p>Tenn fumbled around until he found Gaku’s hand and placed it on his head with the unspoken request to pet him.</p><p>“Just look at him. He’s finally loosening up and being himself... And isn’t he cute?”</p><p>Gaku smiled at their youngest member affectionately and began caressing him from his head to his neck.</p><p>“I… I mean yes. But… Don’t you think he’ll be really mad at you after sobering up?”</p><p>Gaku made a face. “He will. But this is worth it!”</p><p>Ryuu sighed. “If you say so…”</p><p>Gaku was right though. Ryuu couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Tenn comfortably curling up on their leader’s lap. It really was <em>too cute</em>.</p><p>Tenn however got bored from watching the TV and rolled over to his other side. He looked up at his two boyfriends with big, shining eyes.</p><p>“Hehehe, Gaku, Ryuu, I love youuu…..”</p><p>Ryuu just barely managed to suppress an ‘aww’ and instead leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Tenn’s head. “Love you, too.~”</p><p>Satisfied with the answer, Tenn closed his eyes and started dozing off.</p><p>“I wish he was always this honest,” Gaku said and chuckled.</p><p>“I will get myself a drink as well.” Ryuu stood up and made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>“Okay, just make sure you don’t drink too much.”</p><p>“Yes, yes!”</p><p>An hour later, Gaku had a drunk Tenn sleeping in his lap and a drunk Ryuu napping on his shoulder. Whereas he himself didn’t get to drink anything.</p><p>And he still had to get all of them to bed.</p><p>“This was a bad idea after all…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Tenn woke up the next morning, he was more tired than usual.</p><p>His head felt heavy and his muscles ached.</p><p>
  <em>What have I been doing yesterday…?</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t remember. And he didn’t want to get up yet. In fact, he would like to go back to sleep right away.</p><p>So, he snuggled closer to his pillow.</p><p>Or that’s what he thought until he realized he wasn’t lying on a pillow, but on something harder with a smooth surface.</p><p>Then he noticed the deep, rhythmic sound coming from underneath his right ear.</p><p>
  <em>Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.</em>
</p><p>Tenn opened his eyes, squinting when he was blinded by the morning sun.</p><p>Normally he wasn’t that sensitive to light.</p><p>But today seemed to be special in many ways.</p><p>Tenn turned his head to find out he was lying on…</p><p>
  <em>… Gaku?</em>
</p><p>Or to be more precise, he was lying on Gaku’s <em>bare chest</em>.</p><p>And Tenn became suddenly aware of a weight over his waist.</p><p>He looked down to see a tanned arm draped over his lower body.</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu…</em>
</p><p>None of them was wearing anything.</p><p>Tenn felt his face heat up a little.</p><p>Sure, the three of them had been dating for quite a while now. But Tenn still got embarrassed about all the gentle, affectionate, romance stuff.</p><p>And here he was, all cuddled up between his lovers. <em>Naked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Now I really want to know what happened yesterday… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We didn’t…? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or did we…!?</em>
</p><p>They had had sex countless times by now, he didn’t have to worry about it. But the issue here was that he couldn’t remember <em>anything</em>.</p><p>And even if he wanted to get up now, he couldn’t, because he was stuck between two sleeping beauties.</p><p>Tenn groaned and let his head fall back on Gaku’s chest, listening to the slow, steady heartbeat once more.</p><p>The sound was gradually lulling him to sleep again, together with the soft breathing noises around him.</p><p>When suddenly his “pillow” stirred.</p><p>Tenn uttered a sound of discomfort and unwillingly opened his eyes.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” Gaku said, with a hint of a laugh.</p><p>The younger boy glared at him, clearly not amused.</p><p>“God, you look terrible.”</p><p>Tenn was about to retort something, but Gaku was faster.</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have let you drink after all…”</p><p>
  <em>Drink…? As in… alcohol?</em>
</p><p>That would explain his upcoming headache and why he couldn’t remember anything.</p><p>However…</p><p>“I didn’t drink anything but apple juice yesterday.”</p><p>Tenn’s voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and his throat felt dry.</p><p>“Yeah, about that…”</p><p>Tenn glared at him even more. “What did you do?”</p><p>“… I only wanted you to loosen up some more, Tenn. You’re always so stiff.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Gaku sighed in defeat.</p><p>“It wasn’t apple juice, it was cider, okay!? But it had very little alcohol. Who could’ve known that you’d get drunk that fast? Does low alcohol tolerance run in your family or something…??”</p><p>Tenn looked at him with wide, open eyes.</p><p>Ah, so he really had been drunk for his first time, that’s why his memory was so blurry.</p><p>“Here, drink this.”</p><p>Tenn’s thoughts were interrupted by a glass of water pressed to his lips. At least Gaku had made some arrangements for his hangover boyfriend.</p><p>Tenn took hold of the glass and swallowed its contents in large gulps until it was empty. He only noticed now how thirsty he had been.</p><p>“… Tasted strange.”</p><p>“It was water with aspirin. It’ll make you feel better,” Gaku stated matter-of-factly and set the glass back on the nightstand.</p><p>“Geez, don’t give me that look. I’m sorry, okay? Ryuu here got drunk too, and completely without my help.” Gaku nodded his head in Ryuu’s direction, who was still sleeping soundly.</p><p>Tenn cast a short glance over his shoulder. Ryuu looked so peaceful, curled up around his back. But he too would feel the aftereffects of the alcohol when he woke up later.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you weren’t drunk?” Tenn raised a brow.</p><p>“I was soba. Err— sober.”</p><p>“How unusual for you, <em>soba-brain</em>.”</p><p>“You..! You were much cuter when you were wasted, brat!" Gaku shot back before he added more calmly. "After all, someone had to take care of you two.”</p><p>Tenn’s head was still aching. He didn’t feel like arguing now.</p><p>They fell silent for about a minute before Tenn spoke up again.</p><p>“Don’t do this ever again.”</p><p>“Yes…” Gaku reached out to pat Tenn’s head in an apology. Then he gently stroked the pinkish hair.</p><p>Tenn closed his eyes contentedly and subconsciously leaned into the touch. A catlike purr escaped his lips.</p><p>“I take it back. You’re still cute.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“You totally are.”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Cute. Like. A kitten!”</p><p>Tenn’s eyes shot back open and in one swift movement he pulled Gaku into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Similar to their arguments their display of affection was also heated and rough most of the time. Though, both secretly enjoyed each other’s gentle side as well.</p><p>A moment later, they broke the kiss, panting for air.</p><p>“Just shut up, will you?” Tenn breathed against his lips.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“Nnhh… what are you guys doing?”</p><p>…</p><p>Both Tenn and Gaku turned their heads at the same time to look at Ryuu.</p><p>It looked comical.</p><p>“Good morning, Ryuu.”</p><p>They also spoke at the same time…</p><p>Tenn looked at Gaku and Gaku looked at Tenn.</p><p>And then they let out a sigh, still in sync.</p><p>Ryuu, who had just woken up to this sight, couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“You guys are so alike, it’s funny!”</p><p>“We are not!” They said, seemingly offended.</p><p>“Stop saying the same things at the same time as me!” Tenn demanded.</p><p>“You started it!” Gaku shot back.</p><p>“That makes no sense! We started talking at the same time!”</p><p>“Guys, guys…” Ryuu rubbed his throbbing forehead. “Could you please keep it down a little…?”</p><p>Normally they wouldn’t, because it was Ryuu’s own fault for drinking too much. But they should be celebrating today and not annoying each other.</p><p>“Right…” Tenn was glad that his own head was slowly getting better because of the aspirin.</p><p>“Guess today is a ‘quiet day’ then.”</p><p>Gaku reached for another glass and handed it to Ryuu who sat up to drink.</p><p>“Did you know that this idiot was making me drunk?” Tenn asked Ryuu inquiringly.</p><p>Ryuu almost choked on his water. He coughed a few times before he managed to answer.</p><p>“U-umm… When I did it was already too late, and I couldn’t do anything. S-sorry.”</p><p>“Oi, you were also thinking Tenn’s cute when he’s drunk!”</p><p>“Y-yes… But I wouldn’t have made him drink without him knowing!”</p><p>Tenn blinked. “Can we stop the ‘cute talk’ now?”</p><p>“But you’re so <em>cute</em> when you’re flustered.”</p><p>It was really hard for Tenn not to smack Gaku right now.</p><p>“Umm…” Ryuu always had some difficulties speaking up when Tenn and Gaku were doing their thing. Both their auras were so overwhelming, and he felt as if he was interrupting some kind of routine.</p><p>“You two were… making out when I woke up, right? I… I don’t want to be left out...” He fidgeted nervously and didn’t meet their eyes.</p><p>Gaku and Tenn glanced at each other, before they smirked mischievously.</p><p>A second later, they leaned in simultaneously and kissed Ryuu on his cheeks.</p><p>“A- Ah!” Ryuu’s face turned red, but he looked happy.</p><p>“You know. I’m still mad that you made me drunk at our anniversary,” Tenn said, turning back to Gaku.</p><p>“I already apologized and said that I won’t do it again! What else do you want from me?”</p><p>“It’s because … I had prepared something. And I couldn’t give it to you two yesterday…” Tenn’s voice trailed off, and he immediately had both of his teammates’ attention.</p><p>“Like… a present? Can’t you give it to us now?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to anymore…” Tenn pouted slightly.</p><p>“… Tenn, <em>please</em> let us know what you’ve prepared for our special day.” Gaku tried to make his plea sound convincing.</p><p>Tenn eyed him suspiciously, but decided it was good enough.</p><p>He stood up (and thankfully noticed he was wearing underpants) and walked over to his dresser to take out a small jewelry box.</p><p>Then he made his way back to the bed and set the item between them before looking away, embarrassed.</p><p>“What’s this…?” Ryuu asked curiously.</p><p>“Just open it.” Tenn was still looking off to the side.</p><p>And so Ryuu did.</p><p>Inside the box lay three rings. Each of them had a large gem in the middle and two smaller gems on each side of it. All of them in their signature colors.</p><p>“T-Tenn, are you proposing to us?”</p><p>“What? N-no, of course not!” Tenn shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks turning a light pink.</p><p>And even if he would propose, they weren’t able to marry in Japan. And if they married in another country, it wouldn’t be legally recognized here…</p><p>“Those are promise rings.” He continued in a quiet voice. “To promise that we’ll always stay together…”</p><p>“I didn’t know you could be so romantic,” Gaku said, seriously surprised.</p><p>But Tenn took it the wrong way.</p><p>“Oh, forget it! This was a stupid idea…” He attempted to take the box back when a hand around his wrist stopped him.</p><p>Tenn looked up to meet Gaku’s expectant eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Gaku held out his left hand to him, practically shoving it in Tenn’s face, and wiggled his ring finger.</p><p>“Put it on.”</p><p>Tenn gulped and hesitantly took out the ring with the big silver shining gem in the middle.</p><p>Carefully he slipped it on Gaku’s finger.</p><p>It fit perfectly.</p><p>(Which was to be expected since Tenn had secretly measured his boyfriends’ finger sizes when they were asleep.)</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Gaku admitted, staring at it in awe.</p><p>“I know. It matches your eyes,” Tenn said without thinking.</p><p>And before he knew what was happening, he was pulled into a hug.</p><p>Tenn stiffened up when he remembered they were both still <em>naked</em> and their bare chests were pressing against each other.</p><p>“G-Gaku, let me go!”</p><p>“<em>Thank you.</em>”</p><p>The whisper close to his ear sent a shiver down Tenn’s spine.</p><p>Gaku gave Tenn a quick kiss to his cheek before finally releasing the younger boy.</p><p>And Tenn immediately backed away.</p><p>His face felt incredibly hot and he knew he must be beet-red.</p><p>But instead of commenting about it, like he usually did, Gaku just smiled at him endearingly.</p><p>Ryuu had been completely quiet the entire time and just watched them attentively.</p><p>Now Tenn turned to him.</p><p>"Ryuu?" </p><p>"...hm?" </p><p>"Your hand." </p><p>"A-ah right!" Ryuu had been so spellbound that his brain hadn't immediately caught up with the situation.</p><p>He stretched out his hand, shaking lightly with anticipation.</p><p>Tenn took the ring with the biggest gem matching Ryuu's signature color and smoothly slipped it on his finger.</p><p>Ryuu's chest swelled with affection as he held his hand in front of his face and examined the ring up close.</p><p>"Tenn… These look expensive. You shouldn't have… I mean, I got nothing for you in return and —"</p><p>"Nonsense! I wanted to give them to you. I don't expect anything in return," Tenn said and his words sounded final.</p><p>But he rubbed his chin in thoughts before amending his statement.</p><p>"Although… If you two want to make me happy, you should wear them often."</p><p>"I will treasure it!" Ryuu grinned like a Cheshire cat. </p><p>Like Gaku he also pulled their center into a hug and Tenn feared his bones would snap from the sheer force.</p><p>
  <em>You certainly live dangerous, when Tsunashi Ryuunosuke loves you too much.</em>
</p><p>Tenn struggled free, coughing for air. “Enough hugging!”</p><p>“It’s your turn, Tenn.”</p><p>“Hah?” The center looked back at Gaku who had taken the last ring out of the box.</p><p>God, this was more embarrassing when you were at the receiving end.</p><p>Tenn watched Gaku slip the ring on his finger. He was taking so long, Tenn swore he was doing this on purpose.</p><p>And when the ring was finally at its place, Gaku leaned down to kiss it.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?!”</p><p>“<em>Your majesty,</em>” Gaku deadpanned, before a smug grin crept on his face.</p><p>Annoyed, Tenn shoved him away with his foot, but the older man just laughed.</p><p>“I feel a bit like Re:vale now,” Ryuu mused as he looked at the rings that adorned their hands. “Are we going to wear them at our shows as well?”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Tenn said in a voice that left no room for discussion. “It would ruin our image.”</p><p>“Ah…” Ryuu sounded disappointed.</p><p>“We can wear our ring on a chain around our neck and hide it under our clothes.” Gaku suggested. “That way we can take them to shows, and nobody will see them.”</p><p>“Sasuga Gaku! That’s a brilliant idea!” Ryuu was in high spirits again.</p><p>Tenn sighed.</p><p>“Do what you want. But if you lose your rings, I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Gaku placed the now empty jewelry box on the nightstand. “Now that that’s settled…”</p><p>The smirks appearing on both his lovers’ faces were the only warning Tenn got before he was pulled down onto the bed again. Four strong arms held him in place between them.</p><p>“Hey! Let me go! Shouldn’t we get up or something?!”</p><p>“Nope. Today is our day off and besides…” Gaku nuzzled his nose into Tenn’s hair and stroked Ryuu’s arm absent-mindedly. “Now that Ryuu is awake as well that means <em>extended cuddling time</em>.”</p><p>Tenn groaned but didn’t protest again. He knew when he’d lost.</p><p>Ryuu let out a small laugh and cuddled up against Tenn’s other side.</p><p>“Happy anniversary guys!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some friends and me opened up a public <b>TRIGGER OT3/TRG3P Discord server</b>. There's a corner for GakuTenn, RyuuTenn and RyuuGaku as well, if you like to focus on a certain pairing. (Like me, because I love GakuTenn's dynamic <i>SO MUCH</i>, but I also love all 3 of them together. &lt;3)<br/>We talk about other IDOLiSH7 stuff (game, anime, story, etc.) and other characters as well, plus there's room to share artworks or to roleplay a little (short style).<br/>Since it's still a quite new server, I'm searching for people who'd like to talk about this ship/these ships with someone who equally loves them. :&gt; Feel free to drop by, if you're interested! Public discord link: <a href="http://discord.gg/XgrdV4b7e7">TRIGGAY</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>